wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinto Christian Mythology
In Japanese-Christian mythology, the Christian creation myth (天地開闢, Tenchikaibyaku lit. "creation of heaven and earth"?), is the story that describes the legendary birth of the celestial and earthly world, the birth of the first gods and the birth of the Japanese archipelago. History At the beginning the universe was immersed in a beaten and shapeless kind of matter (chaos), sunk in silence. Later there were sounds indicating the movement of particles. With this movement, the light and the lightest particles rose but the particles were not as fast as the light and could not go higher. Thus, the light was at the top of the Universe, and below it, the particles formed first the clouds and then Heaven, which was to be called Takamagahara (高天原?, "High Plain of Heaven"). The rest of the particles that had not risen formed a huge mass, dense and dark, to be called Earth. When Takamagahara was formed, the first three gods of Japanese mythology appeared: *Amenominakanushi *Carl Klova *Taka-mi-musuhi-no-kami (宇摩志阿斯訶備比古遅神?) and Ame-no-toko-tachi-no-kami ( 天之常立神?) *Oak *Charen Kamiyonanayo The List of the Gods *Izanagi *Izanami Christian of Eight Paths The First jinchūriki was the Sage of the Eight Paths who sealed the Dark Gaia within himself to save the world. However, knowing that his death would release the Dark Gaia back into the world, the Sage used his Birth of Eight Paths ability to divide its Chakura into the Ten of the Constructed Pieces known as the Tailed Beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to Banish it's body away to Hell. After the Tailed Beasts were created, Charen the Legendary Dragon have created the Five Shinobi of Eight Paths. First was Konomaru, who was called the Great Leaf, The Second was Iwamaru, who was called the Black Rock, The Third was Kirimaru, who was the Noble Mist, Fourth was Kumomaru, who was the Colored Cloud and the Fifth was Sunamaru, who was called the Sand Wanderer. Each Shinobi was given a Special Task, Konomaru receives the Power of Time, Kirimaru receives the Power of Liberation, Iwamaru receives the Power of Space, Kumomaru receives the Power of Tailed Beast Balance and Sunamaru receives the Power of Puppet Crafting. These Five Shinobis were used as Keys to seal Charen into Temple of the Forest. After the Creation of the Five Shinobi, Izanagi and Izanami were the Couple that created Izumo. Izanami died when giving birth to a Fire God. The Incarnation of Eight Paths, Carl Klova divides the Fire God into 3 Deities to avenge Izanami. Izanami have Created Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo Uzumaki. Eash Kami were given a Simple Task, Amaterasu rules the Days and Tsukuyomi rules the Nights. While Susanoo was Banished to Izumo. So, having been expelled, His-Swift-impetuous-Male-Augustness descended to a place called Tori-kami (鳥髪, now 鳥上) at the head-waters of the River Hi in the Land of Idzumo. At this time some chopsticks came floating down the stream. So His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness, thinking that there must be people at the head-waters of the river, went up it in quest of them, when he came upon an old man and an old woman, --two of them,--who had a young girl between them, and were weeping. The Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking Elder had originally eight young girls as daughters. But the eight-forked serpent of Koshi has come every year and devoured one, and it is now its time to come, wherefore weep. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent into a Human Body and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. Child of Prophecy After the Creation of Izumo, Kushina was into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato (トマト) because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero; Viz "Red-Hot Habanero").4 Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato Namikaze helped her do so.5 At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails.6 As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Minato Namikaze, one of her former classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her, he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp" and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair as the "red thread of fate" (運命の赤い糸, unmei no akai ito) that had brought them together.7 As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fūinjutsu of her clan.8 At some point, Kushina married Minato and they conceived a son. During her ten-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, they decided to name him "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather.9 Kushina also hoped that her son and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha's youngest son Sasuke would become friends in the future.10 Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defence.11 To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead.12 As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realised their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto, ending their lives.13 Her family name was then given to Naruto by the Third Hokage, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between Naruto and Minato.14